Abused A Sasuke Oneshot
by Fleur du cirque
Summary: SasukexOC Warning: very OOCish Fluffy


Name: Toki (no last name)

Age:16 (Sasuke is 17 and back from Orochimaru)

History: You were from a very important family, but they were killed by the 9 tailed fox demon when you were barley a year old. You never knew your parents, but grew up with your older brother, but he died when you were 11 on a mission that was supposed to be safe. Now you live alone in an apartment on the same street as the Huga Clans manor. Because your family was important, you have a large inheritance, It was supposed to go to your brother but now it will go to you on your 18th birthday.

Jutsu: Before the incident (your brothers death) you were a rising star. Not so much for your fighting skills, but medical abilities. You had decided to stop being a nin after what happened to your brother. And rumor had it that the reason your brother was killed was because Orochimaru had found him and demanded that you come work with him, and to protect you your brother killed himself so Orochimaru wouldn't find you. (P.S.- Orochimaru's dead in this story)

Looks/personality: You have long brown hair, and your pretty short, like 5'5, 5'6. You have an amazing body, not skinny-minny but not flooded with curves, your right in the middle. Your eyes are a beautiful, deep, royal blue, like the color of a lake on a clear day. You love rainy days, but are terrified of thunder storms and the dark, well not really, just pitch black, if a room is totally dark it scares you. You hate to see people upset and will go out of your way to make them happy. Your shy and don't talk much, but you will open up to friends.

Third Person POV:

Toki walked down the street, past the Huga Clan manor, and as always, Neji, was standing outside watching you. But today he decided to walk with you.

"Toki!" he called. You stopped and smiled up at Neji.

"Yes Neji?" you said, he never really talked to you before so this kinda caught you off guard.

"Toki, look, um, I, ah, I just want you to know, that I, ah, I really like you, okay?" he was stuttering and had a very light blush across his cheeks. You were stunned. You and Neji had never really talked before, aside from like back and forth discussions in class when you were still a ninja. You blushed.

"Neji, um. Thanks. I like you too." you didn't really, well not in that way, but in the few times you had spoken to him, he seemed alright.

"Really? Great! I really do like you, and I promise I'll treat you right." he sounded honest and believable, but Toki couldn't believe how wrong she was.

Sasuke' POV:

I watched _them _walk down the street. She looked so happy and _he_ just ignored her. Why would she pick_ him_? It made no sense to me. _He_ was such a jerk, she deserved so much better. Not only was Toki the most beautiful girl in the whole village, but she was the smartest, kindest and sweetest girl I knew. Nothing like Sakura or Ino, she was so much more. I couldn't really describe it, she was like... my light, she was the one who I always thought about while I was gone with Orochimaru, she was the one I missed the most, she was the one that made me want to go to back to the village. But to come back and she her with him, it made me so angry. It would have been different if they were both happy because that would mean that was what she wanted and needed, she would have been happy, sure she looked happy now but I mean truly happy, not this. Her face looked like it was happy, but in her eyes it looked like she was suffering. God I was suffering too, just watching them made me so angry, yet it hurt so much. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't watch her suffering eyes. So I left. Not running away, I just avoided them, but that hurt just as much, not seeing her, it hurt almost as much as seeing her. After a few weeks of avoiding them, I gave up. It was too hard, it seemed like they were everywhere, so I went to the one place I knew they wouldn't be, the forest. It was perfect, there was a small meadow, kinda oval shaped, and there was a tree right in the center, I just sat there and looked up at the sky, kinda like Shikamaru, but I chose to mostly go there at night and watch the stars.

So for the next few months it was all I could do to avoid them, train in the meadow during the day, watch the stars at night, it became a like a daily ritual, unless I had a mission. But it still hurt me, not to see her but that all changed one day.

"Toki?" I called shocked. She had just run into the meadow, it didn't take the shardingan to see that see was crying. Ran until she reached the tree, then she just grabbed it and hugged it, like it was her only friend, seeing this only made the hurting worse, so I ran to her.

"Toki? Toki what's wrong?" I asked in my most soothing voice, but on the inside I knew it had something to do with Neji and I wanted more than anything to go a kick the shit out of him but I knew Toki was hurting more than anything so I stayed with her. I gently pried her off the tree and held her close, she wrapped her arms a round my chest my buried her face into my torso. My heart beat speed up, I finally had the beautiful Toki in my arms, but this wasn't how I pictured it. That was when I noticed it, her legs were shaking, about to give out, so carefully I sat down with her on my lap. She gently placed her head on my shoulder and looked at me. Her eyes were rad and her face was tear stained and yet she looked beautiful, like a little angel in my arms.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." she whispered, no more tears fell from her eyes but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened Toki?" I asked, my voice little harder then I meant it to be. But she just looked down, fresh tears started to fill her eyes

"I-I was going to see Neji." tears started to fall again, but I gently wiped them away. "Then I saw it." she whispered, barley audible. I gently pulled her face back up and looked her in the eye, I could see her hurt, more tears fell and I just wiped them away again. "He-he was.... cheating on me........ with Ino." she whispered, the pain clear in her voice, then she started to sob again. She clung tightly to me burying her face back into my torso. I held her closer, holding the back of her head carefully, just holding her there, rocking her back and forth, just trying to calm her. So I just held her, cooing her, I don't know how long we were there but when she finally stopped crying it was night time, the stars were out and the moon, half filled flooded the meadow with pale light. When I looked back at her, she was asleep, passed out from crying. Her cheeks swollen, nose red, hair a haystack, yet she was gorgeous. So gently I lifted her up bridal style and walked back to the village with her. I was careful not to move her too much so she wouldn't wake up. I walked her back to her apartment, avoiding the street that lead past the Huga Manor.

When I got to her door there was a small vase of flowers by the door and a little not that said ' Toki, look, I'm so sorry, I really love you. What you saw meant nothing. Please I love you, come back to me. -Neji'. It made me sick. He treated her like an object, she was so much more, she was like untouchable, she was just that great. I opened the door to her apartment and looked around, it was very organized, everything in its place, just what I would expect from Toki. I walked to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. Then I went back out to the kitchen and grabbed a chair and walked it back to her room. And I just sat there all night watching her carefully, a few times during the night she cried again but I carefully wiped them away and just went back to watching her.

When the sun rose I got up and gently closed the curtains but not before seeing _Neji_ walking down the street towards the apartments. I knew he was coming here so I decided now was the time to 'talk' with him. Just as I was about to leave Toki's room I heard a noise. I looked over and she was waking up, her eyes were slowly opening, she looked around confused before her eyes rested on me. A deep red blush covered her face and she lowered her head as an attempt to hide it. I smiled softly at her. I walked up to her and gently rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me surprised, the blush still there and getting darker every second. So I decided to break the ice.

"How are you feeling Toki?" I asked her, once again my voice still a little harder then I meant but this was because I knew _he_ was coming. Her blush faded some and she look at me and smiled lightly

"Much better. Thank-you... Sasuke." this time she didn't add any prefix to my name, it made me feel pretty great, our relationship was moving up.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke our connection. I knew who it was and sensing Toki tense up so much I knew she knew too. She looked back at me, panic filled eyes pleading me not to answer. I put my other hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Its okay Toki, you don't have to do anything." I told her in a low voice. She calmed down some and smiled in thanks. We just stayed like that for another minuet in silence. Just as I was about to go and check if he was gone when someone swore loudly outside the door. A slam at the door and loud steps through the apartment immediately told me Neji had used his bakugan and saw us.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL TOKI???" Neji roared, storming into the room, he shoved me across the room into the wall. 'Wow, he has gotten stronger over the past 3 years.' I thought still slightly stunned. When I looked back Neji was holding Toki's wrists tightly. She was wincing in pain,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??? I LEAVE FOR ONE NIGHT AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH _HIM_!?!?" Toki was struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry Neji I'm sorry." she said quickly, panicked.

I finally got myself composed and walked over to them, I grabbed Neji and in a lower and deadly voice said,

"Let her go." three short words, but it was enough to make him let her go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toki rubbing her wrists, bruises already starting to appear.

"The reason I am here with Toki is because _you_ broke her heart you son of a bitch." I swore, I was furious. This was the girl I loved, no love, and will always love, and _he_ hurt her.

"She is MY girlfriend. I can do what ever I want to her." Neji said, sounding so sure of himself. This just made me angrier. I grabbed his collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"If you EVER come near her again, without her consent, I will make you feel the pain she felt only much worse. And that is a promise." I hissed in his ear, so low and so deadly, but I made sure Toki couldn't hear. I pulled away and spat at him,

"Now _leave_." Neji just stumbled away and walked out of the apartment, throwing me one last glance at me, glaring daggers at me and swearing. When the door slammed shut Toki suddenly burst into tears. I walked over to her and gently hugged her but she just shock and sobbed more. My heart ached at the sight, carefully I wiped away the tears and apologized over and over. It felt like the only thing I could do. She sobbed for a few more minuets before finally calming down.

"Why?" she asked, her voice breaking. I was confused.

"Why what?" I asked. She wiped away more tears before answering.

"Why do you care? Why doesn't he care? What did I do wrong?" At the last question she broke into sobs again. I waited patently for her to calm down again. When she finally did it was noon and her stomach was growing. She blushed, I smiled. I took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair for her and she sat while I cooked. We didn't talk, we didn't have to. It was a comfortable silence. When I finished I set the food on the table and pushed the single plate of food towards her.

"Eat." I said in a soothing yet firm voice. She looked at me, slightly shocked and confused. But she obeyed, carefully taking a bite then going quickly back for more, that's when it hit me, she was thin, and not the healthy thin, she was skinny in a non-healthy way. Now I wondered how often she ate, considering how quickly she ate the plate of food I made.

I got up again and started making more, when I turned back with more food the plate I had just made was near gone. I pulled the plate away from her and filled it with more food and pushed it back to her. She smiled up to me, a sweet little brush crossed her face and I smiled lightly. She ate and I sat down and watched her. Occasionally I would catch her peeking up at me only to look back down, blushing. She really looked cute when she blushed.

When she finished, she pushed the plate a little ways away from her and looked at me.

"Would you like more?" I asked, breaking the silence. She looked down, yet another blush crossing her face.

"No thank you Sasuke. I'm fine." she said lowly. I was concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up again, her eyes filled with questions. Then like no one had ever spoken, she said,

"You never answered my questions." her voice a cross between accusing and curious. I took a deep breath.

"I care, because I care about you." I said, now it was my turn for a blush to touch my face. I looked her in the eyes and all I saw was shock. If her jaw wasn't clenched shut it would be on the floor. I watched closely as her face went from pale white to bright red. Then she looked down the blush getting brighter.

"O-oh." she whispered. I continued.

"I don't know why he doesn't care. I think he's a jerk, you deserve so much more than him." I said in a tone that was hard, a little too hard I guess, she looked up at me shocked. Then she looked sad.

"But what did I do wrong?" she whispered. Not tears filled her eyes but the pain is could see and feel from her was horrible. How I wish she wouldn't beat herself up for what he did.

"You did nothing wrong Toki. It was all his fault. You are not to blame." I told her, reaching forward and taking her hands in mine. She looked from me to her hands stunned. I continued.

"You are perfect, a wonderful girl. If_ he_ didn't realize what he had then he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you. You deserve some who will treat you right, someone who appreciates you and loves you..... someone like me." I whispered the last part. It was impossible to describe how I felt at that moment I had done it, laid me feelings out on the table and now it was up to her, my heart was in her hands. I couldn't look her in the eye I chose to study her hands. Then she pulled her hands away from me and stood up. I looked up at her, desperate. She had her body turn away from me but she didn't have her back to me, that was good, right? I stood up too, I walked up to her a pulled her hand back in mine. She pulled away again and looked at me.

"Sasuke I-I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Really. But I- I just need time." she got up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. "Please understand, I'm not rejecting you, I'm not. I just- well you saw, me and Neji- I just need time to get over it. I would like to go out with you but- but-"

"No I understand." I really did, she needed time, Neji was a jerk and she didn't want to rush things again. "So how about instead of a no, we call this a rain check?" I joked, it seemed to work she looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

Yes, there is more coming my wonderful quizilla fans, but this can be a one part oneshot if you don't feel like waiting for the rest. Its up to you, but please message and rate!! Thanks! Love you all!!

Two Months Later: Sasuke's P.O.V.:

About a month ago, Toki had finally come to me saying we could give a relationship a try. Needless to say, I was thrilled. When we were together the whole village agreed that we were the cutest couple, okay so that sounds a little werid for a guy to say but I didn't care. We were together that was all that mattered. When I was away on missions I could never wait to get back and see her, and vice versa. We are in love and there is nothing in the whole world that could change that.


End file.
